There are currently approximately seventy-eight million pet dogs in the United States. An estimated ten million of these pets go missing each year. Previously existing internet-based lost pet locating systems have various shortcomings and have not been widely adopted. Sadly, only a very small percentage of the ten million missing dogs (ten to fifteen percent) are found and returned to their owners.